


took this dagger in me and removed it

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch is at his wit's end and tries everything to get a game for the Melbourne Stars
Kudos: 1





	took this dagger in me and removed it

The boys were all slumped on the airport chairs, tired, hoping for a bit of sleep. Marcus Stoinis had his head on Adam Zampa's lap, snoring softly, while Adam played with his hair. Glenn Maxwell was using Ben Dunk's thighs as a pillow and his girlfriend as a footrest. A lot of them were sprawled on the floors with their families and bags, due to the lack of seats in the waiting area.

"Coffee?" piped a voice at David Hussey's elbow, just as he was drooping in his seat.

"Hmm?" Dave said, blinking his eyes rapidly and staring. Seb Gotch was standing over him holding out a coffee.

"I made it myself," Seb said proudly, gesturing with his head to the coffee maker in the Virgin lounge. He handed the cup to Dave. "Skim milk cappucino."

"I don't drink skim milk..." Dave spluttered, taking the coffee reluctantly and frowning at it.

"You should," Seb said, shrugging.

"What's this for anyway?" Dave said, looking puzzled. He took a tentative sip.

"I want you to like me," Seb explained simply.

Dave stared. "Of course I like you," he said, bewildered.

...

When they were on the plane, Dave Hussey belted himself in and checked out what movies were available to watch. He coughed once, wiped his mouth, and went to select an episode of the big bang theory.

"Sanitiser?"

Dave turned and saw Seb Gotch standing there holding a large bottle of hand sanitiser. He gratefully pumped some into his hand.

"Thank you," Dave said.

Seb passed him a lozenge. "For your cough," Seb said.

"It's nothing serious," Dave said, shaking his head but accepted the lozenge anyway. He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. "You really don't need to do any of this."

"But i want to," Seb said, simply.

...

Seb went back to his seat.

He opened up his bag and took out one of his notebooks. He absent-mindedly read through the letters he'd drafted to other cricket teams, all of which he's too scared to send for fear of rejection. But he needed to get out. Needed to find a team who gives him a game and appreciates him. Seb pulled out a pen from his top pocket and added "so long and thanks for all the fish" to the draft resignation letter, dreaming of a day when he could give it to David Hussey and move on to greener pastures.


End file.
